Sponsorship/Video Game/Quizzes
This page holds the sponsorships that were about polls and quizzes for Video Game media. Usually presented in a thread in a designated forum the feature would act as another way for Gaians to receive rewards or gold. Do note that some polls and quizzes from previous sponsorships are missing because many are now disabled and the information not copied at the time, also, some threads had no voting option. See also *Sponsorship/Video Game *Sponsorship/Video Game/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Video Game/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Video Game= Naruto: Rise of a Ninja * September 24, 2007 Which of these characters is NOT mentioned in the NARUTO™: Rise of a Ninja game description? * Naruto * Kakashi * Tsunade What episodes of the anime does NARUTO™: Rise of a Ninja cover? * Episodes 1–80 * Episodes 1–40 * Episodes 1–100 NARUTO™: Rise of a Ninja features an accurate recreation of the Leaf Village. Which of these locations is not mentioned in the game description? * Ichiraku Ramen * The Ninja Academy * The Soul Society additional choices n/a due to not being copied, so only correct answers are presented To perform the Shadow Clone technique, what thumbstick combination do you need to perform? * Up + Up, Left + Right Ubisoft is the first western company to release a Naruto™ video game. * True Which of these abilities is NOT mentioned in the NARUTO™: Rise of a Ninja game description? * Flying through the sky Which of these quests is NOT mentioned in the NARUTO™: Rise of a Ninja game description? * Defacing the stone faces of the Hokages Will NARUTO™: Rise of a Ninja have additional downloadable content through Xbox LIVE®? * Yes! The Sims *May 19, 2009 Quiz: Ambitions Are you good or evil? Take the following quiz to earn a signature badge showing off your angelic ambitions, or your evil endeavors. 1. Your greatest strength is... *Your desire to help others, even if it puts you at risk. *Your willingness to cast ethics aside and conduct experiments on your neighbors. 2. When it comes to ghosts and vengeful spirits, you enjoy: *Creating new ones. *Protecting your neighbors from them. 3. Your idea of quality time with the neighbors consists of... *hooking them up with sweet tattoos. *putting them inside your experimental transporter device and seeing what happens. 4. When your neighbor's house catches on fire you... *Rush in to save them from certain doom *Offer to give them all a terrifying makeover 5. A crime wave strikes your neighborhood. You... *Investigate the case using good old-fashioned detective work. *Interrogate your neighbors using the harshest possible methods 6. You like surprising your neighbors by... *remodeling their houses in the night, removing all exits. *immortalizing them in art and sculpture. 7. You believe a neighborhood is successful when... *it is neat, orderly and serves the needs of its residents. *it's on fire. ---- Quiz: Late Night 1. When going to a party, you always bring: *Your entourage. *Your guitar. *An extra coffin. 2. How would you turn a boring party into a fun one? *Threaten to drain everyone's blood if they don't start dancing. *Stand there and look pretty. *Take control of the music. 3. What's your ideal party wardrobe? *A cape and some Victorian-era garments. *The latest high-end designer clothing. *Ratty t-shirt and jeans. 4. How would you handle an embarrassing party foul? *Hire a PR firm. *Shrug it off. *Spend two hours glamoring everyone at the party into forgetting what you did. 5. Your ideal party location is: *Your dressing room after a concert. *A penthouse suite. *A 14th-century crypt. *May 16, 2011 / May 26 Are you a fan of pranks? *Totally. I love pulling them off, and I love falling victim to a good one. *Pranks are only good if I'm on the giving end. *They're kinda funny, but they're not my style. *Pranks are stupid and childish and I'll have no part in them. Capcom: Super Street Fighter IV *April 29, 2010 Which new character are you most excited to play? * Hakan * Dudley * Ibuki * Makoto * Adon * Cody * Dee Jay * Guy * Juri * T. Hawk Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *September 1, 2010 Which character are you most excited to play first? Scroll over the characters to learn more! *Terra *Aqua *Ventus Captain America *July 18, 2011 Who's your favorite (or least-favorite, as it were) Captain America: Super Soldier villain? *Iron Cross *Arnim Zola *Madame Hydra *Red Skull *Baron Strucker Dragon Ball Z® Ultimate Tenkaichi *October 10, 2011 What's the name of Goku's devastating super move? *Kamehoohaha *Kamehahaha *Kamehameha *Kamemamahe *Kahamehama *Kimehamehardashian *Kamahahema *Kamahamahama Sonic Generations * October 31, 2011 / November 23 Which Sonic are you? *Classic *Modern B